Espada Caught:Part 1
by Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop S
Summary: THINGS R STARTING TO GET OUT OF HAND! ULQUIORRA NEEDS TO GET HIS HAIR DONE! ZOMMARI DRESSED LIKEE AN INDIAN! Nnorita RuNNing OuT Of EmO! Tousen STARTS PANICKING AND SAYS HE'S GOING TO TELL AIZEN-MOMMY? READ AND SEEEE!


Everybody In the Hummer was going Fucking Crazy!!

Gin:DON'T WORRY GUYZ THE COPPERZ WILL NEVER GET US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop 12:Gin'a eyes are wide open I mean WIDE!!!!!!!!!!!}

Tousen:COPS!!!!!!! {**Tousen started panicking LIKE FUCK}**

Nnorita:**FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Barrangan:I..think..I'm having......a Heart.....Attack........!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!

Starrk:**I'M GONNA COMMITE SUICIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Harribel:I AM JOT GOING TO JAIL TODAY!!!!!!!!!! NOT EVER

Ulquiorra:**BITCH PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I'M THE WON WHOSE NOT GOING TO JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Grimmjow turned up his song on his IPod Touch 3GS SO FUCKING LOUD!!!!!! THAT HE WENT DEF!!**

**Arroniero:I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!!!!!!**

**Yammy:I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME WE ARE A BIG FAMILY WTH BIG HUG AND KISS FROM ME TO YOU{Jaq"uelleJai'Lo Reighndrop:{SORRY DON'T KNOW LYRICS THAT WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} Yammy kept repeating the lyrica over and over again**

**Zommari:Hiya Hoya Quoi Gingo Llala !!!!!!!!!!! Kept Repeating**

**Szayel:{I wonder If Aizen-sama will break us out???}**

**Poilce Officer:PULL OVER I REPEAT PULL OVER!!!**

**Nnorita poked his head out the window**

**Nnorita:FUCK YOU POPOZ YOU'LL NEVER GET US!!!!!! IMA USE KUNG FU ON YO ASSES LIKE PEANUT BUTTR AND JELLY ON A SANDWHICH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Police shoots Bullet near Nnorita's head**

**Nnorita:oh no his bitch didn't............ OH NO THAT PUSSY ASS NIGGA DID NOT TRY TO SHOOT ME WITH SOME MOTHAFUCKIN GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nnorita pulls out Machine Gun**

**Police:WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???**

**Nnorita:GO TO HELL YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nnorita shoots Police Car**

**Gin:KEEP IT UP NNORITA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**AT ABANDON BUILDING-**

**Aizen:WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????**

**Aizen:OH SHIT I BROKE A NAIL!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!**

* * *

**-BACK ON HIGHWAY-**

**Nnorita was blowin up Police Cars with his Machine Gin like a Mad Man/Baddest Bitch**

**Starrk:So If we get caught we'll blame Tousen,O'KAY**

**Everyone:RIGHT!!!**

**Tousen:What????**

**Gin:Quiet Blind Ass!!!!**

**Gin was going 1000mph,they only had a Half A Tank Left.**

**Barrangan:Can...somebody....drop....me off....at...the................Hospital......Please**

**Gin:Yeah Sure **

**Hospital 1 mile away Exit 487**

**Grimmjow:WHAT WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?????**

**Yammy:I'm Hungry...Oh Wait I forgot I brung Some snacks with me!**

**Opens Bookbag,Yammy had **

**13 bags of Cheetos Puffs/Doritos/Fritos**

**20 Bags of Cookies**

**7 Bags Of Candy**

**12 Bags of Cinnamon Buns**

**4 Bags Of Barney Snacks**

**9 Boxes of Soda**

**And all that kind of shit**

Yammy opens a bag of Cheetos but stopped by Starrk.

Starrk:THIS IS NO TIME TO EAT CHEETOS!!! YAMMY!!! WE HAVE POPOZ CHASING US,AND IF WE GET CAUGHT WERE FINISHED!!!!!

Yammy:Starrk Are U Okay?

Starrk:No I'm Not Okay!!!!!

Yammy:WhatevA......

Tousen:WHY ARE COPS CHASING US!!!???

Gin:Because I ran over one of there cops!!!

TousenI'M TELLING AIZEN-MOMMY!!!!!!!

{Everyone looks at Tousenlike he's on Crack or Cocaine or **SOMETHING**}

Ulquiorra:I CAN'T GO TO JAIL I NEED TO GET MY HAIR DONE!!! IT'S ALL NAPPY & SHIT !!!!!

Harribel:U SAID IT GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!

Nnorita:SHIT!!!! I'M ALMOST OUT OF EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gin:FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Starrk:Praise The Lord!!

Grimmjow:**U NEED TO SPEAK LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T HERE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Aareniero:YAMMY I LOVE !!

* * *

Yammy breaks Aareniero's Glass Head

Yammy:Problem takin care of....

Szayel starts singing some German/Scientific Song

Zommari was dressed like a FUCKING INDIAN!! SHaking his ass and shit

Barrangan:I....hate....all...........of........u.....

Starrk:WE DON'T CARE!!!

* * *

Espada caught Part 2 COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
